


Reigning in Kendall - Complete

by frozenadventures



Category: KennieJD, Roman Reigns - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Omegaverse writer, KennieJD requested, Literally check her twitter, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenadventures/pseuds/frozenadventures
Summary: UPDATE - 17 January 2021In our world, Omegaverse dynamics come into play, but everything else is the same.  What will happen when our Omega YouTube personality meets her Pro Wrestler crush, only to find his Alpha urges taking over?I hope you enjoy your first live wrestling match, Kendall.
Relationships: KennieJD/Roman Reigns
Comments: 2





	Reigning in Kendall - Complete

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I follow Kendall, a.k.a. KennieJD, on socials and YouTube. I've come across ABO a few times here and heard about the lawsuit/controversy and seen a few YT videos about it as well. Kennie just did a video that mentioned it (and her obsession with wrestling) and later retweeted when someone mentioned an Omegaverse fic of her and Reigns should be made. So, I'm going to try and do a oneshot that's probably going to be Omegaverse Lite.
> 
> I have never written Omegaverse and its already been about a month since I started this fic, so I kinda rushed it, but here ya go.

“And if you like this video, be sure to like this video. And I will see you guys next time. Bye.”

Kendall turned off the camera and pulled out some make-up wipes, heading to the bathroom. Her look had been a tropical inspiration, lids powdered with an ombre of dark purple, to a burnt red, finally settling on a fade out of deep orange. Bronzer and a copper highlight made her skin look sun kissed.

While her famous “GRWM” videos were only about eighteen minutes on average, the reality took hours and she was ready for bed. Off came the lashes and a few passes of the make-up wipes took care of most of the eyeshadow and foundation. More stubborn and layered areas took a bit of coaxing, but soon enough her face was clean and it was time for her nighttime routine.

Once she changed into shorts and an oversized t-shirt, she practically collapsed under the covers of her bed. What seemed like mere minutes later, her phone buzzed and chimed, the morning alarm she set startling her awake. Even though it didn’t feel like it, it was already ten in the morning. Though she wanted to sleep more, her plans for the day were too important.

Roman Reigns was in Michigan for an exhibition match. Sure, his opponents wouldn’t be as impressive as The Undertaker of her childhood, but she promised herself she would see him in person if the occasion ever arose.

The day was going to be mellow. Kendall had tried to get some of her friends to come, but none of them had the passion for wrestling she did…plus they already had plans. So she got dressed in her favorite blue jean shirt paired with a comfortable pair of black pants, deciding to show off her natural curly waves, leaving it to cascade over her shoulder. The make-up was on the natural side: a light coverage foundation, a matte dusky rose lip, and nude eyeshadow to complement the thin wing eyeliner and subtle lashes.

If the transit system was better, she would have taken the bus, but luck would have it that the Midwest was shit at transportation, so her car it was. It took thirty minutes to arrive at the arena, another fifteen for her to find a spot that wasn’t five blocks away.

Once she finally made it to the building, she checked in, turning over her entry ticket so they could rip off the stub and then made her way into the crowd to find a good seat. Roman’s match was halfway through the day, an attempt to get more people to stay. And boy did it work.

After the exhibition match, many spectators got up to leave. She decided now would be a good time to hit up the bathroom, before the rest of the day’s wrestling matches started. It may not be what she was used to, but she was down to support her local wrestlers. Some of them were actually really good, but others took themselves too seriously.

On the way back, she decided to stand outside for a few minutes. The sweat and stench from the Alpha and Beta males was overwhelming and she had to compose herself if she was going to try and watch the rest of the afternoon’s matches.

After his match Roman had wiped off with a towel, going back to the locker rooms to clean up and head out with his entourage. A bottle of water in hand, he leaned against the brick of the arena, musing for a minute about staying to watch some of the other rounds, but knew his manager would never allow it. He’d done his duty and now it was time to move on.

It seemed like he wasn’t the only one taking a breather. Head leaned back and taking in the crisp air around them was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her look was casual, but carefully put together. She looked at peace with the world and so comfortable at the wrestling tournament that it took him aback.

Then her scent hit him. He groaned, biting his lip as he felt himself stiffen. She was tall for an Omega, unsually so, but each dynamic had their outliers. He could smell the faintest whiff of slick and felt his mouth begin to salivate.

He squared his jaw and strode over with purpose. Each step brought another layer of the complicated aroma, building upon itself to something indescribably sensuous. As he neared, her eyes opened, the amber-brown stopping him in his tracks.

Her nostrils flared and she staggered back a step. She knew Roman Reigns was an Alpha, but he had a scent unlike any Alpha she had ever met. His hair was wet and stringy, but the musk and a spruce scent wafting toward her was undercut with the sweet tinge of soap.

The edges of his lips curled before cracking into a full smile, his white teeth and sharp canines on display. He noticed her pupils widening with excitement, knowing his eyes must look the same. Rather than approaching her outright, he walked past, crooking his finger. “This way, kitten.”

Without thinking, Kendall followed closely behind. The rumble of his voice in that seductive whisper made her knees weak and her cheeks tinted with blush as she felt herself getting wetter. It looked like they were entering one of the locker rooms. The air was hot and moist, a shower still running somewhere in the distance.

Roman turned suddenly, hands roaming across her body as his lips latched onto hers. His hands were large and rough, but his touch left her leaning in, yearning for more as she moaned into his mouth. He kissed and licked her lips before deepening the kiss, fingers nimbly unbuttoning her shirt and pushing the fabric aside. He leaned back, biting his lower lip as he took in her curves. His eyes snapped shut as he groaned loudly, trying to hold back. When they reopened, his eyes gleamed with want and his lips were quickly upon her once more.

His hands roughly caressed her through her bra for a few seconds before he reached behind her, impatient, and undid the straps. With the bra now loosened, his fingers reached underneath the fabric, massaging her breasts and flicking her nipples.

Kendall was surprised by how quickly things were happening, but when an Alpha like Roman Reigns shows interest, it’s nearly impossible to resist. She jolted when he flicked her nipple, unused to the sensation, sensitivity taking over as he continued his attentions on her breasts. His tongue was tracing along her lips, making her lean forward to silently plead for more.

By the time he undid her pants, her head was swimming with lust. He slid his hand into her underwear, chuckling at the wetness he found there. “Are you ready for me, baby?”

She nodded, moaning as his fingers found her entrance, rubbing around her labia before sliding one in. “F-fuck, you’re wet.” He stuttered a groan before quickly inserting another finger, working them into her, feeling the slick pool in his palm. He was so worked up, he finger fucked her roughly into the lockers behind her, the doors clicking and clanking with the force.

Growling, he pulled his hand away, pulling down her pants with force before burying his face in her pussy and throwing one leg over his shoulder as he knelt before her. Slick covered his mouth and chin as he worked his tongue in and out of her, his nose periodically nudging her clit, making her jump.

Almost unconsciously, Kendall’s hand wound its way down to his head, gripping the semi-wet locks of his hair as he ate her out. It felt indescribable and still not enough, but then she was coming. Her body shuddered, trying to fold in on itself as she gushed, further coating his face with her essence.

Roman grinned, licking his lips before wiping his face dry on a towel hanging nearby. “Liked that, didn’t you?” He took several steps back toward her, licking his lips like he was ready for another taste.

“Roman, are you still in here? The bus is ready, let’s hop to it!” called his manager.

He groaned, palming his considerable erection. “Guess time’s up. Thanks for the good time, kitten. I’ll be seeing you.”

With that, he turned and walked back out of the locker room, leaving Kendall to slide to the floor, exhausted and in disbelief.


End file.
